


Going Back

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, F/F, Kissing, short n sweet theyre in love and all is GOOD, winry.... pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winry goes back to Rush Valley after a small visit and Paninya hangs out





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians. lesbians. lesbians. lesabina. lesbaine. les bone. le bien.

She thought of her often. She thought of the way she smiled, the way she ran to her from across town square, how she’d crouch down to talk to kids. Paninya’s hair was always cute, her camo pants and tank top made her shoulders look amazing. Paninya was amazing. Winry was amazed.  
Maybe it was how long they had spent apart. As Granny would say, time makes the heart grow fonder. Well, maybe she wouldn’t have said that, Winry probably would say that to herself. And she did. She was watching the plains turn into red canyon as the train neared Rush Valley. Winry had gone on a little excursion to help Ed, nothing serious this time, and hadn’t stopped thinking about Paninya since.  
Ever since Paninya and Winry had become friends, they had spent much of their time hiking between Dominic’s house and town, camping and fishing along the path on their free days. It was like nothing else. Never had Winry been allotted so much freedom. And, although Granny was never strict, it was freeing to be without her. It was also lonely. Paninya would always smile, she’d always hug Winry, maybe a little too long, and it was enough to make Winry forget what she wanted. She wanted more.  
But Paninya’s friendship was like a lifeline for her. She was kind and funny and bright and Winry soaked up every word she said like a sponge. Her laugh was infectious. Her smile was too. She wanted to keep that.  
As the train pulled into the station, Winry felt a strange weight over her shoulders. She climbed down the steps, luggage in hand, and passed through the crowds out into daylight. It was just as she could remember it, Rush Valley, people buying and selling on the streets, laughing and arm wrestling and getting to know one another. It was as if the world had paused in time while she was gone, and only just resumed now that she was back.  
Down the street was Mr. Garfiel’s, and up into the second floor was her room. Winry took the backdoor, and was startled when she saw Paninya in the hall.  
“Winry!” She said, mouth ajar. “You’re early!”  
She laughed, “Well, Ed didn’t completely shatter his arm this time, so I got off easy. What’re you doing here?”  
“Oh,” Paninya said, “Um, just hanging out.”  
“Hanging out?” Winry frowned, going up the stairs to her right. Paninya followed.  
“Uh- I think I need to be readjusted.”  
“Need to go to Dominic’s?” Winry turned down the second floor hall.  
“No, I don’t think I can walk that far.”  
Winry looked over her shoulder as she tried to twist the door handle by wedging her boot between it and the door. “What happened- thanks- are you okay?” Paninya had stepped over and opened it for her, then closed the door when they both entered. It was a small room, with lavender wallpaper and a cot with matching purple sheets. By the windowsill was a small desk covered in automail parts.   
“I kinda smashed my shin apart.”  
“Kinda?” Winry spun around. “How’re you-?”  
“Normal prosthesis.” Paninya shrugged with an embarrassed smile.  
First Ed, now Paninya? If she had a monkey wrench on hand it’d be coming down on Paninya. “You- how did you- Paninya!”  
“Sorry, Winry. If I told you that none of the pieces bent would it make you happy?”  
Winry squinted, “So you just need it reassembled? That simple?”  
“That simple.”  
“Hmm,” she said, “Well, just this once, I’ll let you off with a warning, but don’t be so reckless next time. Where’s the parts?”

 

Paninya sat in the surgery room on a chair up against the wall. With a hmpf, Winry brought a completed shin, ankle, and foot over from a work bench and sat down before Paninya and her automail legs, the right one ending at the knee.   
“So,” she asked as she unscrewed a piece off the underside of the thigh, “can I ask how this happened?”  
“It’s really a funny story,” Paninya said.  
“Will I laugh?”  
“Uh, maybe not.” she said. Winry pulled a small screwdriver out of the box beside her. “It kinda has to do with pickpocketing.”  
Winry looked up, “I thought-”  
“I know I stopped, but this one guy, he took my client’s wedding ring, I promised I’d get it back.” Paninya said, her knuckles going white around her rolled up shorts as Winry lifted the calf and held it in place for a moment, before bringing it down to her lap. “I followed him all the way back to this shop I’d never seen before, and I snuck in.”  
“This was at day?”  
“Broad daylight.” Paninya confirmed. “I get in, and I got the ring box it was put inside it, but as I was sneaking out, someone found me.”  
“And they blew out your leg?” Winry asked, lifting the leg back up. Paninya held it for her as she tapped the joints together.   
“Uh-huh.”  
“Three- two-” Winry counted, she knew Paninya knew what for, “One!”  
Paninya winced, eyes squeezed shut. Winry finally looked up at her, and set a hand on her knee. Paninya finally opened an eye, and glanced down at Winry. “Thanks.”  
“Of course,” she said, her voice soft. Paninya looked away and laughed.  
“Ha- guess I’ve got to pay you now, too, huh?”  
“I can let it slide.”  
Winry’s hand hadn’t moved. Her ears were hot, and she felt unsteady. Winry began to stand up, using Paninya’s knee to anchor herself. She dipped down before standing, just a little, and kissed Paninya’s cheek.   
Paninya looked at her, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.   
“Oh, sorry, I- I’m sorry-” Winry started.  
“No! No! Don’t be sorry, it’s-” they said over each other. Paninya shot up out of her chair and stumbled forward on her newly attached leg, falling into Winry’s arms.  
Paninya laughed.   
Winry laughed too.  
“Here, it’s okay, don’t be sorry.” Paninya said, and kissed Winry, her lips on hers. “It’s good to have you back.”


End file.
